The Aftermath
by jaik
Summary: Continuation of s2e10. what happened after "Remember Me"?
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath**

**This is my version of a continuation to 'Remember Me" (s02e10). There has to be some kind of aftermath following traumatic events. Of course as a fan of a cool show some things just can't be ignored.**

**Enjoy! Have fun and I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Characters aren't mine, just story line…**

Hoyt was dead, dead by her own hand. She had felt herself being propelled forward by blinding protectiveness, fear and overwhelming panic with hardly a conscious thought as everything happened. It all happened so damn fast. She still had not been able to fully appreciate the severity of the situation. Therapy was sure to be assigned by the department before her return to active duty. In the mean time Detective Jane Rizzoli needed some time to digest the events of the last 24 hours. She needed to think but it was difficult to get any respite from her hovering mother.

"Ma, please take Maura home. Frost dropped my car off. The doc said it won't be much longer, okay."

"Janie…"

"Please Ma. Look at her," Jane said firmly as she pointed to the CME as she fought to stay awake in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs head lulling to one side. "Please take her home. It's been a long day and she doesn't need to be here any longer than she has to be."

"But Janie are you sure you will be okay to drive."

"I will be fine. I promise. Please, Ma. Just take her home", she was nearly begging now.

Looking over her shoulder at her surrogate daughter Angela Rizzoli, hovering mother extraordinaire, grudgingly agreed then gently nudged the exhausted doctor to her feet and guided her out of sight.

After another hour and half Jane was release back into the world to fight another day. Once free she made her way to the Dirty Robber for her 'surprise' birthday party. She knew her mother all too well. The party would be on. Finding the bar and grill empty however, was both unexpected and, as much as she hated to admit it, slightly disappointing. Getting back into the car she felt the bone weary exhaustion finally seep in.

Not wanting anything else aside from falling into bed to cry herself to sleep she slowly made her way up the stairs to her apartment. Her mind was blank as she shut and locked her door.

"SURPRISE!"

With her heart pounding frantically she yelled, "God Almighty!...Gees!" With false bravery Jane turned to face the music of the party of her dreams…had it been on any other day. She just never pictured having to kill her own personal boogie man with her bare hands today of all days. Her birthday never was how she imagined it and probably never could be.

… … …

The surprise birthday party which nearly gave Jane a heart attack was finally coming to a close. There was a reason she hated surprises. She loved and appreciated her family and friends but really some extra thought should have been given to throwing surprise birthday party for someone who has already had one too many traumas for one lifetime let alone one day.

Once empty the silence of the apartment was deafening to Jane Rizzoli's battered and beaten soul. It was much too quiet to be comforting.

"I don't think I can handle this…" she whispered out loud from the sofa. She wasn't speaking to anyone. Actually she wasn't even aware of speaking out loud until she heard a familiar voice beside her.

"What did you say?" Jane looked over to find Maura sitting next to her with a curious concerned look etching her soft features.

She repeated evenly with very little feeling, "I can't handle this…oh, God…" pent up tears started to fall then her face fell into her hands. A fine tremor began to travel through her body. Maura gently touched Jane's arm before moving close enough to pull her into a hug. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist with her face pressed into her abdomen. She had fists full of the designer blouse as if it were the only thing keeping her afloat lost in the vast sea of emotional turmoil. Maura traced soothing patterns on her friend's back as she hummed softly. Finally she could feel the hiccupping sobs of the brunette in her lap begin to dissipate into slow even breathes. After a very long and trying day Jane finally cried herself out succumbing to complete mind numbing exhaustion.

Maura, ignoring her own pain and terror, was not willing to move in hopes Jane would stay asleep. She knew the tough exterior of the detective would have held in place had they not been alone. This happening spoke volumes to the doctor because she was well aware Jane hated to show anyone her vulnerability with exception to someone she fully trusted. Maura was thankful she could be the anchor Jane so desperately needed. She was however willing to put off addressing her own needs for Jane. At least for the moment as a doctor she knew full well the time would come soon enough. Right now her best friend needed her to be strong. No one needed to know that her brain insisted on playing that horrific scene over and over again in brighter than life Technicolor.

Trying to interrupt her own train of thought she concentrated on what Jane had said before her resolve broke, 'I can't handle this.' After their last few conversations Maura hoped beyond all hope that that statement wasn't true. She didn't want this latest event to be the one to completely destroy her best friend this beautiful, strong, and brave woman now sleeping in her lap.

Lost in thought Maura let her head rest against the cushions dozing lightly with tender hands resting on her tormented friend's back and head.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke slowly. Her brain was fuzzy. She felt horrible, sick. Her head was pounding, her throat burning, her stomach churning. Coherent though took a long time to come to her. She didn't know yet exactly where she was or why she felt soft silky material against her face, 'I don't remember drinking last night but this is the worst hangover I have ever had.' When she finally tried to roll over she found herself pinned by strong arms. Panicked she began to fight weakly until she heard a familiar voice, "Jane, are you awake?"

"Maura? Oh, God. I think I'm going to sick."

Maura quickly lifted arms to allow Jane to disentangle herself from Maura's body. Jane staggered momentarily before taking off full tilt toward the bathroom. At the door Maura asked, "Jane, are you alright?"

"Yeah I just need a few minutes. I'm just going to get cleaned up, okay." Jane called back threw the closed door.

"If you need anything I will be right out here."

After 15 minutes Jane walked out of the bathroom freshly showered to sit at the table to watch Maura move gracefully around the kitchen. After a moment Maura turn her attention to Jane in full doctor mode, "Jane, why didn't you tell me you had a concussion?"

"Maura…" Jane whined.

"No Jane!" Maura admonished. "You are going to sit there until I'm satisfied you are not in any danger. Now follow my finger with your eyes", Jane did as she was told but the activity made her eyes close and shake her head lightly. Maura then pulled out her pen light to shine in Jane's eyes. "Aw…God Maura, that sucked", Jane said pushing the bright light away from her eyes.

Maura gave Jane a serious look, "I don't feel comfortable with your reactions. Tell me honestly how you feel. Do not tell you're fine because I already know you're not fine. Don't make me take you back to the hospital. Now are still experiencing nausea?"

Jane conceded knowing Maura was serious and she did not in no uncertain terms want to find herself back at the hospital's ER, "I don't feel the overwhelming need to throw up at the moment but I also don't think I'm ready to eat right now. I'm tired, I have a headache, my brain feels fuzzy, and I'm a little dizzy. Overall I don't feel very good right now. I really just want to lie down for awhile. Is that okay doctor?"

Handing two tablets and a glass of water to Jane, "take these. They should help with the headache but I'm worried about you. Did you leave the hospital AMA?"

"No the ER doc said it was minor but I should have someone with me tonight. After you guys nearly gave me a heart attack I just forgot until now."

"Go lay down but I'll be waking you occasionally as a precaution."

"Maur?"

"Jane is something wrong?" Maura reached out with a tender hand to touch Jane's cheek.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes looking so small, "Not really. This is going to sound ridiculous but I feeling a bit claustrophobic. I don't think I want to stay here tonight."

"Do you want to pack a few things and head to my place?"

Jane nodded closing her eye savoring the lingering touch, "Yeah I do. Beside if I'm close maybe Ma will let me sleep in instead of barge into my apartment like a crazy person when I don't answer the door."

"Alright, why don't you go pack an overnight bag while I finish up here then we'll head out."

Maura allows the taller woman lean against her as she ensured the dog was leashed and the door locked. Once settled the car ride was silent and uneventful as Jane was lulled into a light doze. Once the car was park in the driveway Maura helped Jane out of the passenger seat and into the house, "do you want to go to bed or sit with me on the sofa for a bit?"

hesitantly Jane answered, "Bed but…I was wondering if you would…you know…never mind…forget it…"

Maura gave a slight understanding nod knowing what Jane was trying to ask, "Go. I will be there in few minutes."

Maura watched Jane as she moved up the stairs and disappearing into the bedroom. She needed a minute to catch her breath. She was worried about the woman now sleeping in her bed. Even a minor head injury could be dangerous especially when compounded with the shock and traumatic events of the previous day.

After an abbreviated version on her usual bedtime ritual, Maura showered and changed for bed. She crawled onto the bed sliding easily behind Jane gently pulling her into a spoon. For the first time in nearly 24 hours she felt safe and comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been finding chapters to my unfinished stories. I was surprised at how much time has past. I am so very sorry about that but you know how it is. Writing FF doesn't pay the bills or entertain the family.**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters aren't mine, just story line…**

Maura found Jane sitting at the piano tucked away in a far corner of her house. She never intended for Jane to find it knowing the emotions it would be sure to stir. Jane instinctive knew Maura was behind her. She spoke with intensity but didn't stop playing immediately. To Maura's ears the music almost sounded…tortured the same way Jane's voice now sounded tortured, "I am some fucking Genius! How do you feel about the Goddamn Rizzoli 'beautiful mind' now?"

"Jane…"

Jane banged on the key with both hands before standing up so abruptly the bench nearly slid across the room then reared toward the other woman pointing, "No Maura! My stupidity nearly got us both killed. I should have realized that charismatic son of bitch would have convinced someone else into helping him. I AM a fucking detective for Christ's sake…Jesus, if anything would have happened to you…"

Trying to get through Jane's anger Maura spoke calmly and evenly, "Jane, look at me please…" Jane stopped when she felt Maura's hand on her cheek. "No 'what if's'. Jane, Hoyt is gone. You took care that and now I'm here safe and sound. We are both fine. We are going to get through this. We'll get through it together. Okay."

"But I didn't take care of you. It was a promise I couldn't keep. Maura, your life was in danger because of me. He was able to hurt you because I wasn't quick enough or smart enough…God, I am so sorry," Jane said reaching for the cut adorning Maura's neck.

Maura grabbed the hand in mid motion, "Jane I could have done more to help you…to help us both but I was the one paralyzed by fear. All I could do was sit there crying, brainless and watch him bite into your throat again with yet another scalpel. You were pinned and I was free but I still couldn't move…that scene keeps playing in my head over and over again. I see it as if it were happening right now. It's like I never left that room. I can't seem to get my brain to concentrate on anything else…" Maura was on the verge of breaking crying freely.

"Oh Maura…shit…I'm so sorry. C'mere, Sweetie, "Jane reached over and pulled the doctor into an embrace. She rubbed Maura's back as she attempted to pull herself together.

Maura pulled out of the embrace then asked, "are we going to okay?"

Jane gave Maura a sad grin, "of, course. Of course we are. You never have to doubt that."

"Jane…"

Looking seriously Jane says, "Maura, together we can through anything."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better I guess. I still feel a little tired. I just couldn't fall asleep which is how I ended up here. I still have the headache but everything seems better."

"Well come with me then. I don't know about you Detective but I could sleep for days."

"Lead the way Doctor."


End file.
